


Late Nights Calling (They Never Stop Talking)

by Veela_Petal_of_Ice



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alcohol Abuse, Alcoholic Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bad Parent Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Child Abuse, Clay | Dream and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, Gen, I tried to write something nice and my brain said “wait, Jschlatt is Dream’s Parent, Jschlatt is Toby Smith | Tubbo's Parent, So much angst, The Author Regrets Nothing, enjoy, make it angsty instead”, so now I have this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 17:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30008523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veela_Petal_of_Ice/pseuds/Veela_Petal_of_Ice
Summary: Dream and Tubbo need help.Someone...please help.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 16
Kudos: 160





	Late Nights Calling (They Never Stop Talking)

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Alcohol abuse, child abuse, toxic parents, and things that come with not having a good home. 
> 
> Please avoid if that triggers you.

Schlatt was drunk again. 

That wasn’t a surprise, to be honest. What was a surprise was how it was a Wednesday when he decided to do so. And how he had broken out “the good stuff,” as he liked to call it. 

Dream hovered in the doorway, uncertainty hovering over him like a dark cloud. The usual alcoholic smell of the house was stronger than it had been in a while, which was to say three days. 

_ Normally he only gets drunk on the weekends, _ Dream thought worriedly.  _ What happened? _

Nonetheless, he had to go in. He had to make sure Tubbo was alright. He had to. Dream was the only thing protecting Tubbo from Schlatt’s full wrath. Mind settled, the young boy entered his house. 

\- - - - - - 

It looked almost like it had been deserted. 

There were no lights on, no voices, no sobs from behind furniture. Dream tiptoed through the bare floor halls, carefully avoiding stacks of bottles and magazines and other things that nobody ever bothered to pick up. 

Dream made a beeline for his and Tubbo’s room, where the boy normally ended up when Dream wasn’t here to protect him. While Dream didn’t often use it, it was a safe space of sorts, the room so full of things that drunk Schlatt could never find him. 

Dream opened the door nervously, twisting the handle as slow as possible so it didn’t make any noise. Despite the panicked desire to see his baby brother safe, he couldn’t ruin it now because of him being  _ hasty _ . 

When- _ finally _ -the door was opened, Dream could slide through the gap and go inside. 

Tubbo’s room was by far the most furnished. This was mostly due to how Dream had moved all of his stuff into it, using it to prevent Schlatt from coming in if needed. There was Tubbo’s bed (it used to be Dream’s) in the corner, blankets draped over top of it. Dream’s mattress was right beside it, next to the exposed side of the bed. A bookcase sat in the corner, set so there was space behind it. A dresser sat to the immediate left of the door. Dream had also gotten several crates from the dumpster, cleaned them, and set them up to hold their other things. Combined with the other things scattered in the floor like stacks of books and blankets, it created a cluttered but cozy feeling. 

“Dream?” A quiet voice whispered, from the dark. The window across from the door poured silver moonlight into the room, acting an eerie glow. 

“Tubbo?” Dream whispered back, picking his way over to the bed where he heard the voice. “Are you okay?”

Blankets shuffled and two shiny eyes peeked out. “Yeah.” Dream made his way over and climbed onto the mound of fabric seated there. He pulled it aside and snuggled up to the small ram hybrid. The warmth washed over him and he couldn’t help the hum of happiness. “He, uh, he passed out in his room tonight. I heard him.”

Dream relaxed, the stress of not knowing where his ‘father’ was finally disappearing. “Good, good. Now go to bed, we have school tomorrow.” Tubbo giggled and turned on his side, murmuring sleepy words. Dream stroked his hair until he fell asleep, wishing his own worries could disappear as quickly.

\- - - - - 

Dream didn’t consider himself a very “future-focused” person. He focused on the present, dealing with his current problems, rather than ones bound to pop up in the future. Why take on that extra stress when you could not, y’know?

Still, he should’ve definitely done better than he did. 

When he came home that day, the door was slightly open, swaying in a slight breeze. Dream, still in a good mood from hanging out with his friends, felt his stomach drop. He dropped his backpack by the door and wandered further in, looking for his younger brother.

“Tubbo?” He whispered loudly. “Tubbo!”

“D...Dream?” A slurred voice answered from upstairs.  _ Oh...oh no.  _ “Dream, get yer ass over here!”

Nerves choked him as he stumbled up the stairs, vision twisting as he rapidly imagined every scenario he could.  _ Schlatt’s drunk, that’s clear, but where’s Tubbo? _ He couldn’t ignore the horrible feeling that he had failed his dear brother, that somehow, the little boy was in danger. 

Schlatt was in their room, beer bottle clenched in his fist. Dream dragged his feet, hands shaking in fear, thoughts centered on Tubbo.  _ Please don’t be hurt, please don’t be hurt, please don’t be hurt.  _ The second he stepped into the room, his ‘father’s’ eyes snapped towards him, malice alight in their yellow depths.  _ Please.  _

“So ya finally decided to show up, huh?” Schlatt snarled, head rolling towards him. Dream slowed his steps, edging his way fully in. 

“Where’s Tubbo?” He asked, hating the way his voice sounded. It was so..weak. Nothing like how he normally acted. Nothing like he was supposed to be. 

“Hi Dream.” Dream’s head snapped towards his brother’s voice, taking into note the  _ pain _ in his voice.

Tubbo was huddled in a blanket, not even on his bed. His wide eyes- _ was one of them surrounded by purple? Oh my god, he’s bruised- _ were horrified, flickering between his brother and father. He looked like he was hunched over and Dream had the sudden awful thought that Tubbo wasn’t only bruised on his face. 

_ I failed.  _

“What did you do Schlatt,” Dream growled, tightening his fists. Schlatt scoffed mockingly at his pitiful effort. 

“Taught that brat a lesson,” he said, waving a hand dismissively. “Should teach him to go against me. Woulda’ thought he learned from your... _ sessions _ .”

Right. Because Tubbo wasn’t the one normally getting hit. 

“You don't. Hurt. Tubbo,” Dream snarled, taking aggressive steps forward. Schaltt’s lazy posture snapped into attention.

“And you don’t backtalk me,” Schlatt shot back. “I’m out there, everyday, working hard so ye can go to school and maybe...do something with your life. And you! You ain’t done nothing with that! Your grades are low, all you do is hang out with that...pink haired  _ bitch _ and his family! You don’t deserve my earnings!”

Dream took all the hurled words without flinching, focused on slowly making his way over towards Tubbo. He was used to it, knew it true. He wasn’t performing the best in school, he did hang out too much with Techno (who would be better off without such a deadbeat friend anyways). He just...wasn’t who he could be. Should be. 

_ No matter Schlatt was mad all the time, with _ him  _ as a son.  _

Schlatt walked closer to him, and Dream stood in front of his brother as much as he could to protect him from the man in front. 

“I...I know. I know okay? I know I’m not enough, but you can’t hurt Tubbo because of it!”

Schlatt growled again, fist tightening so much the neck of the bottle creaked. “You little shit,” was all he said before swinging his fist into the child’s stomach. 

Dream cried out, hunching over, unable to do anything beyond quiver in fear. He could feel a foot slam into his rib cage, pushing him over and Tubbo crying in the background.  _ Don’t cry please.  _

“You stupid kid,” Schlatt muttered, sipping from his bottle in between his efforts. “Ya should know better than try and order  _ me _ what to do.”

Dream pushed his way up, trying desperately to reason with the delusional man in front of him. “I didn’t mean to! But please, be careful! Or-“

He didn’t get to finish, suddenly finding himself on the floor, having been pushed. His head glanced off something on the way down and hot blood began to drip down the back of his neck.  _ Oh no.  _

“Shut up!” Schlatt roared, throwing his hands out. The bottle shattered against the wall and Schlatt looked at his hand with new concern at the glass shards on the ground and in his hand. Tubbo sobbed from his blanket, taking the chance to struggle out and stumbled over to Dream. 

“This is all my fault,” he sobbed, fists holding the front of Dream’s sweatshirt. “I’m  _ sorry _ .”

“It’s fine,” Dream murmured quietly. He kept a careful eye on Schlatt, who had stalked out of the room, thank god. “I just gotta, get up-“

They couldn’t stay here. That was obvious. It was too dangerous. Dream could see that now. He was going after  _ Tubbo _ . It was luck that got them out of this situation, and a miracle Dream didn't get hurt more. 

They needed help. 

The two snuck out of the house carefully, steps quiet and controlled. As soon as they made it to the lawn out front, they booked it, racing down the street. Dream’s hastily done “clean up and bandage” job on the back of his head doing its trick of not having him bleed all over the back of his green sweatshirt. 

Dream knew exactly where they should go. Since both he and Tubbo knew his sons so well, it only made sense. They ran and ran until they made it, legs trembling with exhaustion and fear still lingering. 

Tubbo helped Dream up the stairs, the loss of blood beginning to get to him. Once situated, Dream rang the doorbell. The blonde face that opened the door was nothing short of an angel in their eyes. 

“Mr. Philza,” Dream breathed out in relief, vision turning black as his mind finally gave out

**Author's Note:**

> Part two?


End file.
